valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Most cards only carry one skill. Some special cards can have two. There are various different types of skills, and most of them can be upgraded. Skill Upgrading A card's first skill can be upgraded by using Rare Medals on the upgrade screen with the following costs: Archwitch damage-multiplier skills are upgraded by evolving the card to its max evolution stage. Witch Hunt cannot be upgraded. Skill Activation Most skills in the game require player activation. This is denoted by a pulsing star on the card for which the skill is available, but on hold. To activate the skill, you can either perform a "long press" or a tap on the star and then confirm. The "long press" will not show a confirmation of the skill activation and will instead activate immediately. Battle Start and Near Defeat Some skills may have a note of "Battle Start" or "Near Defeat". Battle Start skills will only ever have a single chance of activation, and that chance is on the first turn of a battle. Most Near Defeat skills will also only have 1 activation. Near defeat is defined as the entire unit having less than half of its remaining soldiers and is denoted in the game by changing the color of the player's soldier bar from blue to red. A Skill Unleash card can bypass both the "Battle Start" and "Near Defeat" requirements for a card. Auto Skills Auto skills are skills that are either always active, or "on hold". The card will not show the star to activate them. If there are conditions to activate an auto skill, it will be noted in the skill text. Currently Skill Nullify and +ATK are the only auto skills that have conditions for activation. Skill Nullify skills, while not requiring the player to activate, still have a certain chance of automatically activating on your turn. For example, Chocolatier has a 50% chance of casting her "barrier" during each of your turns (Except on defense, explained below). If Chocolatier's barrier is up and an enemy uses a Turn Skip skill, the barrier will be used to stop the skill's effects. When a Skill Nullify card is placed on a defense team, the skill will NOT activate during the attacking players first turn. It will not have a chance to activate until the defense team has a turn — this is not true of other auto skills, such as Autoskill (DEF). Multiple Skills When cards have multiple skills, only one can activate per turn. Once one of the skills has activated, the other has a chance to activate, even if you leave it "on-hold". For example, Celestia has 2 skills. First skill is an ATK buffer, and the second in a Skill Nullify. If the buffer skill activates, but you leave the star, the second Skill Nullify will still have a chance to activate. Skill Types Below are all the different skills in the game. Take note that powerful skills are sometimes limited in the number of times they can activate (i.e. "proc") in a single battle. You can check a card's respective page for info regarding their skills and proc limits. ATK Up *Category:ATK Up (Own) **Category:Autoskill (+ATK) *Category:ATK Up (Single) *Category:ATK Up (Team) *Category:ATK Up (Passion) *Category:ATK Up (Cool) *Category:ATK Up (Light) *Category:ATK Up (Dark) Boosts the ATK stat of a single card, whole team, or cards of a specific element. Extremely useful against Archwitches. Usually limited in the number of times they can activate. ATK Down *Category:ATK Down (All) Lowers the ATK stat of the enemy. Useful in conjunction with healers if your team isn't strong enough to defeat Archwitches quickly. DEF Up *Category:DEF Up (Own) *Category:DEF Up (Team) *Category:DEF Up (Passion) *Category:DEF Up (Cool) *Category:DEF Up (Dark) Boosts the defense stat of a single card or whole team. Provides very little effect unless the boost is 200% or more like Gardener. DEF Down *Category:DEF Down (Single) *Category:DEF Down (All) Lowers the defense stat of the enemy. Provides very little effect. i.e. a card that normally damages for about 4,400 will damage for about 5,500 with a 50% DEF down in effect against a level 80 R Archwitch. Heal *Category:Heal (Own) *Category:Heal (Single) **Category:Heal (Lowest HP) *Category:Heal (Team) Heals a single card or your entire team. Useful in conjunction with lowering the enemy's ATK if your team isn't strong enough to defeat Archwitches quickly. Sometimes limited in the number of times they can activate. Healing skills only heal up to the number of soldiers you had when you entered the battle. The Category:Heal (Lowest HP) cards will heal your single weakest card first. Resurrect *Category:Resurrect Revives one or more defeated cards. A resurrected card will retain its skill activation count, and any buffs or debuffs it had right before it was defeated. The skill description in the card will indicate its area of effect. Deal DMG *Category:Deal DMG (Single) **Category:Deal DMG (Lowest HP) *Category:Deal DMG (All) *Category:Deal DMG (Multi-Hit) *Category:Deal DMG (Salvo) Deals damage to a single enemy or all enemies. Skills that damage all enemies are very useful in duels and campaign battles. The "Multi-Hit" skill deals damage a number of times to random enemies all at once. The "Salvo" skill makes a selection of cards in the unit deal damage to a single enemy. Currently, It is limited to all cards of the same element. For Example, a Light salvo, will cause all element cards to attack the same target all at once. Critical DMG *Category:Critical DMG (Single) *Category:Critical DMG (All) Deals approximately 12x-15x damage to a single enemy or all enemies. Extremely useful against Archwitches. Usually limited in the number of times they can activate. Absorb Damage *Category:Absorb Damage Deals damage to the enemy in addition to healing the user based on amount of HP the enemy loses. For example, Winemaker skill at level 10 provides a 20% absorb. If the enemy has 500 HP remaining, and your skill hits for 30000, you will only receive 20% of the 500, not the 30,000. Only the card that activates the skill will receive the absorbed HP. Turn Skip *Category:Turn Skip Skips a number of enemy turns. Usually limited in the number of times they can activate. For a table of turn skip cards see the Category page Autoskill *Category:Autoskill (ATK) *Category:Autoskill (+ATK) *Category:Autoskill (DEF) *Category:Autoskill (EXP) Provides a passive stat boost to your whole team. They are always active throughout the battle. Ones specified with a "+" boost a stat every turn, up to a limited number of times (see Dark Santa as an example). Passive Healing *Category:Autoskill (Heal Own) *Category:Autoskill (Heal Team) As long as the current soldier value of the card is 70% of its maximum or lower, at the beginning of every player turn, the card has a chance to automatically trigger a healing ability. Some cards, such as Lazy Alchemist, can also trigger a resurrection when this skill activates. This autoskill cannot be unleashed. Passive Resurrect *Category:Autoskill (Resurrect) This autoskill's effect depends on the card. Some cards (like Qlipha) will automatically resurrect cards as soon as they are defeated at the beginning of the player turn. Some cards (like Lazy Alchemist) will only trigger on a fixed condition, like the card's soldier count reaching 70% or lower. Skill Nullify *Category:Skill Nullify (All skills) *Category:Skill Nullify (Attack) *Category:Skill Nullify (Non-Attack) Casts a barrier that will cancel the next enemy skill. This skill is cast automatically on your turn and cannot be manually activated. The barrier will remain on standby indefinitely until the next enemy skill. It should also be noted that Skill Unleash will also activate on Skill Nullify cards if the barrier is inactive. Some cards only work specifically against damage-dealing skills or non-damage dealing skills, while most will work against all skill types. See note in Skill Activation for defense team use. Awoken Burst Awoken Burst is an auto skill that takes the 3rd (hidden) skill slot on a card. It may activate randomly once per battle and has a 10% chance of activation for GSR or a 5% chance for GUR. When it activates, the card's current soldiers, maximum soldiers and attack increase by +200% for GSR and +100% for GUR. Awoken Burst's effects normally last for 3 turns. When Awoken Burst ends, the card's current soldiers return to the normal maximum or stay the same if lower than the normal maximum. It may activate in battle at any time. This includes round 1 while on Defense as well as during a lockdown from a Turn Skip Skill. Receive Rewards *Category:Receive Rewards Guarantees a reward ("War Trophy") drop after the battle. Does not trigger in Archwitch battles, Witch Gate, or Limited Enemy encounters. Gold Conversion *Category:Gold Conversion Only works in Campaign battles. Deals damage to the enemy in addition to providing Gold based on enemy HP that is reduced. For Example, Dice provides a 5% gold conversion. If the enemy has 400 HP remaining, and you hit for 1000, you will only get 5% of the 400, not the 1000. Skill Unleash *Category:Skill Unleash *Category:Skill Unleash (Single) Activates your other cards' skills, except for Auto Skill (excluding Skill Nullify), and other Skill Unleash cards, the skill release will also trigger on skills that can be activated but weren't triggered. For example, if you have a unit of [[Redeye], 3 High Vampire, 1 Orihime], the only card to be affected by Redeye's skill release will be Orihime. The skill release would allow Orihime to activate her skill up to 4 times in this setup. Once initially by herself, then up to 3 times more with the activation from Redeye. If Orihime dies during the battle before Redeye uses all her activations, any future activations will have no effect. Cancel Buffs *Category:Cancel Buffs Removes all buffs and debuffs on the field. Counter Attack *Category:Counter Attack Places an effect on the card. Enemies who attack the card (without killing it) will hit for less damage and have a percentage of the original damage reflected back. Witch Hunt *Category:Witch Hunt Provides the card with an approximate 50% damage boost against Archwitches. Special release cards with a modified will list the actual damage increase (see Tarot Spirit or Dark Succubus). Due to the nature of this skill, elemental advantage damage will not work against archwitches. For example, if Tarot Spirit is used to attack a Dark element FAW, then only the Witch Hunt damage modifier will apply, not the bonus for having a Light card attack a Dark card. Thor Skill Boost *Category:Thor Skill Boost Cards with this skill are incredibly useful during Abyssal Archwitch Hunts. These cards will increase your Thor's Hammer damage and is the primary method of advancing in the ranking boards. These "Hero's Weapon" skills are limited to special cards. See the specific event's page for a list of all special cards and their skill strength. These skills all share the same conditions and activation rate. * Conditions: Used to compose the Thor Deck * Activation rate: 100% Archwitch Damage Event Cards * Category:Archwitch Great DMG * Archwitch#Archwitch Timeline Provides a massive damage boost against Archwitches. Cards with this skill are introduced every event, and the skill is active with those cards only during their respective events. The damage and point gains of the cards is increased through evolution and sometimes through amalgamation. The damage increase is 2x→3x, 5x→7x, and 10x→15x with points increasing along with the damage. Similarly to Witch Hunt, the nature of this skill prevents elemental advantage damage against archwitches. For example, if Tide (Light) is used to attack the FAW Ice Wolf Fenrir (Dark), then only the Archwitch Great DMG damage modifier will apply, not the bonus for having a Light card attack a Dark card. The damage and usual point gains are as follows: *2x Damage R card will give no point bonus *3x Damage HR card will give no point bonus *5x Damage R card will give 10% point bonus *7x Damage HR card will give 15% point bonus *10x Damage SR card will give 30% point bonus *15x Damage HSR card will give 50% point bonus *10x Damage UR card will give 50% point bonus *15x Damage HUR card will give 70% point bonus You do not need to defeat the F/AW in order to get the point boost, the card(s) just need to be in your attack unit during your most recent fight with the F/AW. The point bonuses are applied in a stacking fashion. So if you have 2 50% bonus cards in your attack unit, your point bonus will be 2 times your normal point gain. For Example, if you damage a FAW and would normally gain 30,000 subjugation points, you would now earn 30,000 × (1 + 0.5 + 0.5) = 60,000 points. The full point calculation can be found on the Archwitch page under the Rewards section. Alliance Battle Booster *Category:Alliance Battle Booster Alliance battle boosters are new starting with Alliance Bingo Battle. The cards are only available through summons and apply attack and/or defense bonuses to that card during alliance battles. The cards will also increase the number of points earned during Alliance Battles. The skill is only valid for the current battle and will not work for future alliance battle events. * During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x3 / Alliance points earned 40% UP * During Alliance battles, ATK • DEF x3 / Alliance points earned 100% UP * During Alliance battles, ATK x2 / Alliance points earned 10% UP * During Alliance battles, ATK x2 / Alliance points earned 30% UP Skill Modifiers Skill modifiers update an existing skill to work slightly differently than normal. Nullify Immune *Category:Nullify Immune Cards with this modifier will be able to activate the main skill even if the enemy has a nullify skill that would normally block it. For example, Empress Cleopatra's main skill is a damage all skill. Normally this is blockable by Skill Nullify or Skill Nullify (Attack) skills. However, Empress Cleopatra can activate her skill successfully even if the enemy has an active nullify. Extended Awoken Burst *Category:Extended Awoken Burst Cards with this modifier will have a longer active period for their awoken burst. For example, Niagara's modifier is that once burst activates, it won't stop until the end of the battle. Read each card with this modifier to confirm the extended length. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay